


Give Me Strength

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts II, get ready, it's gonna go downhill from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Kairi, Donald and Goofy go on a second quest to find Sora, Riku and Mickey and keep the worlds safe from Organization XIII. Little does she know, the Organization has their eyes on her.Set during the events of Kingdom Hearts II.





	Give Me Strength

_Kairi, Donald, Goofy._

_Hiya, fellas! Mickey here! I hope that you're all still doing ok._

_Riku and I have figured out lots of secrets about Castle Oblivion. The group known as Organization XIII is planning to do something. Something big. We haven't figured out what it is yet, but when we do we'll tell ya. So keep your eyes peeled! We'll get back to you._

_We also found a room that neither of us could open, even with our keyblades. 'The Chamber of Waking'. I'm pretty sure that a friend of mine is sleeping inside._

_...._

_...For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not tellin' you three the truth. About what's really happening. I didn't want to say anything until I had all the details, and I'm so close. Once we beat the Organization, I promise I'll talk about everything. Oh, and Riku has a message for you, Kairi. See you soon!_

*****

_...Kairi._

_I wanted to say sorry, too. For being a lousy friend to you and Sora. I thought for a while that all I needed was darkness to be strong...but it was stupid of me to think that._

_...What I really need...is friends. Like you, and Mickey, and...Sora._

_Sora is...fine. He's still sleeping. I know you don't remember this, but it was because of Namine that he seems to be recovering. If you ever see her again...tell her thanks, from me and him._

_...The darkness in his heart is still there. I can feel it. I don't know how to help him yet...but I swear I'll do everything I can to make him better again._

_Never forget, Kairi. We're all rooting for you._

**~Mickey & Riku~**

Kairi sighed and pressed the letter against her chest. She closed her eyes.

It had been one entire year since she found the letter in her pocket. It felt like an eternity.

....She still couldn't remember anything after Hollow Bastion. Her mind went blank every time. It was just as frustrating as not remembering her own home. And Namine...

...She wished she knew more than just a name.

She heard a light knock. Kairi got up from bed and opened the door to her room. Goofy and Donald were there. They smiled at her.

"Mornin', Kairi! How'd ya sleep?" Goofy inquired.

"...Fine." Kairi hid the letter quickly behind her back. Donald raised an eyebrow.

"...You took it again to read it, didn't you?"

"I-I...just thought I could find some more clues..." Kairi looked down sadly.

"...I'm sorry. You must be disappointed in me. Maybe they are, too..."

Goofy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shucks, Kairi...ya don't need to apologize. We know you're really worried about your friends. We're worried about King Mickey, too!"

Goofy leaned towards her and covered the side of his mouth.

"And between you and me...Donald's been doin' the same thing. He just won't admit it." Goofy winked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy and Kairi laughed as he quacked angrily, spouting out unintelligible nonsense. Kairi pulled the letter out from behind her and smiled as she looked down at it.

"...By the way, were you guys going to tell me something?"

"Oh! That's right!" Donald stomped on Goofy's foot to stop him from laughing.

"YEOW!" Goofy hopped up and down. He eventually stopped, rubbing his head in confusion.

Donald nodded. "Master Yen Sid wants to see you!"

"He does? Is it about training?"

Donald and Goofy shrugged. Kairi rubbed her arm. After she'd returned to the islands, she grew restless with waiting and going between home and school. When Goofy and Donald went to visit her, she asked if they knew someone who could teach her how to perfect her keyblade skills. Just in case.

They took her to Yen Sid, and he agreed to train her right on the spot. He apparently knew about her endeavors from what Goofy, Donald, and Mickey had told him. She was a bit surprised that even the King had addressed her with such high regard. Yen Sid taught her more about the Heartless, new creatures known as Nobodies, and even the ever elusive group known as 'Organization XIII'; an elite group of Nobodies who controlled the rest. He even gave her a place to stay if her training took too long and she was too tired to go home. Despite the sorcerer's cold and serious demeanor, he seemed to be very kind.

"Come on, Kairi! Quit daydreaming!" Donald motioned for her to follow as they headed down the hall.

"Oh! Right." Kairi ran after them.

They all entered Yen Sid's room. Goofy and Donald saluted him. Kairi copied them after a few moments, blushing. Yen Sid smiled a little and motioned for them to put their hands down.

"Good day to you three. We have important matters to discuss." Yen Sid summoned a book onto his desk.

"As you are all aware, Organization XIII has become a serious problem. They have the ability to travel to other worlds using their own corridors of darkness. Because of their actions, the Heartless have begun to increase exponentially in numbers across the worlds."

Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"...There is much at stake. The safety of the worlds should not be compromised again. Which is why...I shall only ask once. Will you venture forth and restore harmony, opening the passageways using the keyblade, and fend off the Heartless, the Nobodies, and Organization XIII as well?"

Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"...There is no shame in refusing. It is a lot to ask of-"

"I'll do it."

Yen Sid opened his eyes. He stared at Kairi intensely.

"...Are you sure? I cannot guarantee your safety, young one."

Kairi placed a hand on her chest. "...I know that I made a promise to my friends a long time ago, even if I can't remember it very well. That I would pick up where they left off. Even though I miss them a lot...It won't stop me from staying strong." Kairi summoned her keyblade.

"...For them, and for everyone else."

Yen Sid smiled. Goofy and Donald nudged her playfully.

"...Very well. In that case, I shall ask the three good fairies to aid you. They shall enhance your clothing to protect you."

Kairi, Donald and Goofy bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid!" they said unanimously.

Further away in the distance, three hooded figures watched silently from outside the tower as Kairi and the others accepted their quest. The one that was of medium height tugged at the sleeve of the tallest one.

"Not yet. This isn't the time, and we need to keep you hidden."

He crossed his arms.

"...This sucks. I hope she still remembers my name."

The tallest shook his head.

"...There's plenty of people who wouldn't forget about you...Sora."

\--------

"Next stop, Hollow Bastion!"

Kairi kicked her feet as Donald drove the Gummi Ship at full throttle. She sighed and lied her cheek on the glass.

"...I can't believe I'm going back...it feels like it's been ages."

"Gawrsh, it must be pretty exciting for ya!" Goofy smiled at her.

"...Not quite the word I would use..." Kairi pouted.

"And you guys are _sure_ that it's just being restored? Nothing fishy or out of the ordinary?"

"Of course not!" Donald protested. "Master Yen Sid wouldn't send us here if he knew it was too dangerous! And he said it himself: Hollow Bastion _isn't_ what it used to be."

"...." Kairi nervously bit her lip and looked outside as they approached the world. Donald sighed.

Once they landed and Kairi was coaxed out of the ship, she looked around in awe.

"... _This_ is Hollow Bastion?!"

The castle she vaguely recalled being in was still there, but it was in shambles and very far away. What stood in place of the cliffs and crevices was a small, quaint town, filled with life. Her eyes lit up and she started to smile a bit.

"Heeey!!!"

Kairi looked over at a girl, who seemed to be about her age. She started running towards them. Out of nowhere, she did a backflip and landed on her feet right in front of Kairi.

"Whoa!" Kairi jumped back a little as the girl started to laugh.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie!" she grinned and put her hands on her hips. "And welcome to the new-and-improved Hollow Bastion! What brings you guys here?"

"We're looking for a group called Organization XIII. Have you heard of them?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie tapped her foot and looked up, thinking.

"...Nope. Sorry. But if I ever run into them, I'll let you know!"

Kairi was a little disappointed, but nodded all the same.

"...In that case...have you seen or heard about two boys named Sora and Riku? They're my friends, and I'm looking for them."

"King Mickey, too!" Donald butted in.

Yuffie's eyes widened.

"I don't know a Riku, or a King Mickey....but I _do_ know a Sora!"

Kairi gasped. "You do? Could you describe him???"

"Of course! How could I forget that kid?" Yuffie smiled.

"Big, spiky hair, kinda on the whitish-brownish side. Yellow eyes, though I swear I saw 'em blue once. Weird black coat. Pretty sure he was wearing something under it. The biggest, cheesiest dork I've ever met, but also kinda serious. Gives a weird vibe in general but he's super friendly."

"That's him! That was Sora!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Hey, wait a second!" Yuffie leaned towards her. "...You're Kairi, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, I remember now! He couldn't stop talking about you or his other friend...oh. Never mind. I guess I did hear about a Riku." Yuffie rubbed her head.

"Do you know where they might be now?"

Yuffie shrugged. "The last time I saw Sora was when I still lived in Traverse Town. He helped me and Leon out when some Heartless were attacking. Which is why we're installing new security measures in Hollow Bastion, so that this town is more safe!"

Kairi looked around. "...Do you think...you could give us a little tour? I'd like to help out too."

Yuffie grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "I thought you'd never ask! We need all the help we can get!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Goofy and Donald ran after the two girls. They stopped in front of a few houses. Kairi looked down and noticed something on the ground.

"...A book?" She picked it up. "What's this doing here? It looks all beat up..."

Yuffie suddenly looked devastated.

"Aawww, Merlin's gonna _kill_ me! Why'd he ask ME to keep this thing safe??? He knows I don't like staying still in one place!" Yuffie touched the scratches on the book.

"Maybe he can fix it for you?" Kairi handed the book over to Yuffie.

"...Yeah. If he doesn't scream at me until I go deaf first..." Yuffie groaned and lowered her head.

Yuffie gave them a small tour of Hollow Bastion, as promised. They were a bit unnerved by the sea of Heartless underneath the castle and kept their distance, as Yuffie directed them to.

"And over there is the library!" Yuffie pointed at a hallway in a small corner. "...But we're still cleaning it up, so I can't show you. Leon'll get mad at me."

The four of them suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek.

"Someone's in trouble!" Yuffie pulled out a giant shuriken. "And I'll bet it's the Heartless again!"

Yuffie glanced over at Kairi.

"You said you wanted to help, right? Now's your chance!" Yuffie sprinted in the direction of the screaming.

"Ok!" Kairi pulled out her keyblade and went after her, with Goofy and Donald following closely behind.

Soon, they came across a large group of Heartless. They were surrounding three tiny fairies. Two of them were trembling in fear, while the third defended them with a defiant expression. Yuffie, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy charged at the Heartless and took them down, one by one. Yuffie wiped her brow once it was over and gave Kairi a thumbs up.

"...Huh, so your weapon is a keyblade too! I figured that Sora wasn't the only one."

"Apparently there's a lot more of them than we knew about..." Donald rubbed his head.

Yuffie and Kairi took a few steps back as the three fairies got very close and bowed in respect several times.

"Th-thank you so much! I thought we were goners!" The one with brown hair exclaimed.

The blonde one nodded. "We're eternally in your debt!"

"Hmph. I still think I could've beat those monsters." The one with a paler shade of blonde hair crossed her arms.

"Aww, there's no need for that!" Yuffie waved her hands. An idea popped into her head and she gave the fairies a sly grin.

"...Actually, what do you guys have on you?"

Kairi elbowed her from the side. Yuffie laughed nervously.

"...Never mind. What are your names?"

The three fairies struck a pose.

"Yuna!"

"Rikku!"

"Paine."

"And together, we are the Gullwings!" they proclaimed unanimously.

"If you've got treasure, we've got your back!" Yuna winked.

"Yeah! Like Male-"

Yuna and Paine covered Rikku's mouth.

"We're not supposed to talk about the people who hire us. Idiot." Paine shook her head.

"Sorry..." Rikku pulled their hands off then twiddled her fingers.

Kairi started to think. The Gullwings did say they were indebted to them, and she wasn't going to ask for anything too extravagant like she knew Yuffie would....

"...Could you three do me a small favor? Since you offered?"

"Of course!" Rikku nodded vigorously. "Just name it!"

Kairi smiled. "...If it's not too much trouble...can you be on the lookout for three people named Sora, Riku, and Mickey? I'd really appreciate it. Oh! And I do have a bit of munny I can give you if you find them..."

The Gullwings lit up as Kairi pulled out a single gold coin from her pouch. Rikku went for the coin and took it, only to be weighed down.

"Oof! So heavy..." Rikku started to sweat a little.

"Umm...I can carry it for you until you figure out where they are."

"No no! I've got this! Thank you very much!" Rikku flew back towards her friends in a lopsided manner.

"Consider yourself our newest client. We'll be in touch." Paine disappeared in a flash of light.

"We won't let you down!" Yuna grinned and vanished as well.

Rikku looked around with a lost expression, apparently not expecting her friends to leave so quickly.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Rikku flew up and away until she couldn't be seen anymore.

"...What a weird couple of fairies. Oh well! Moving on." Yuffie shrugged.

She continued the tour until they finally stopped in front of Merlin's house, which looked very small and cozy. Yuffie opened the door and let Kairi, Donald and Goofy go inside first.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee!" Yuffie grinned.

Four people turned their heads towards Kairi. The man with a toothpick in his mouth, who stopped typing on a large computer. A girl in a pink dress, a serious looking boy with a scar on his face, and an old man wearing a blue robe. The old man gasped in horror when he saw the book in Yuffie's hands.

 _"What have you done???"_ The old man popped up in front of her and snatched the book. He started flipping through all of the pages.

"Look at all this damage!! I-I can repair it, but...how did this happen?!"

"...I think some Heartless came in and trashed the place while I was going around town. Sorry, Merlin..." Yuffie bowed her head in shame.

The man with the toothpick scoffed. "Yer lucky they didn't come for my computer, too. Otherwise, you'd be paying outta your pocket for it."

"Come on, Cid! You _know_ I can't afford that!!!"

"That's what hard labor is for. The ships around town could've used a little...'spring cleaning'." Cid winked.

Yuffie huffed. "You know I get sick on ships! I can't handle being on spaceships, or airships, or even boats...."

"Even if they ain't moving?"

_"Yes."_

Cid chuckled.

"I'm just messin' with ya. No harm done."

"THERE HAS BEEN PLENTY OF HARM DONE!!!" Merlin waved the book in his hand angrily.

"Aerith, save me! I don't want to be barbecued!" Yuffie hid behind the girl in pink, who smiled innocently at her. The tall boy sighed in disapproval.

"Um, excuse me?"

They all looked back at Kairi.

"Oh! Pardon me, dear. I usually don't have such a short fuse! I apologize for letting you see that." Merlin straightened his glasses.

"That's ok." Kairi smiled. "...But I was wondering if any of you knew about my friends. Sora, Riku, and King Mickey."

The group looked at each other. Cid rubbed his head.

"...We all know who Sora is."

Kairi looked over at the tall boy. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"...Leon. And you must be Kairi."

Kairi took a few steps forward.

"Please...have you seen him? You must have if you know about me."

Leon shook his head.

"...Not since Traverse Town. Sorry."

Kairi seemed distraught by the news. Donald and Goofy looked concerned.

"...Don't worry, Kairi! I'm positive that the three of them are ok!" Donald gave her a reassuring smile.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I'll bet they're just a little busy doin' their own thing! Mickey might still be figuring out what the Organization is planning!"

"...Is it too much to ask to at least see them _once_ before then...?"

Goofy and Donald looked at each other.

"...Waiting...just isn't good enough for me." Kairi closed her hands into fists.

"Well, I can tell ya for sure that they're not here." Cid turned around and started typing a few commands into his computer.

"If they were, I would know. But in the meantime, why don't ya just keep lookin' in other places? They're bound to show up that way."

Kairi smiled faintly.

"...Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't give up that easily."

"That's the spirit!" Goofy patted her shoulder.

"Hold on just a moment!"

Kairi glanced at Merlin. With a flick of the wrist, the book was almost good as new.

"Here." Merlin placed the book in her hands.

"...If you could please locate the missing pages that the Heartless stole, just bring them back here and I'll fix it. This book is very unique; it carries an entire world within." Merlin stroked his beard.

"...Why, that boy went inside it a few times without my permission back in Traverse Town. And look at how it changed!"

Kairi focused on the book for the first time. She gasped when she realized who was on it.

Sora. Hand in hand with a little yellow bear. Remarkably, he wasn't wearing the black coat on it. He looked almost like his old self. _Happy,_ wthout a single care in the world.

Kairi teared up and hugged the book.

"...Thank you for lending this to me. I promise I'll fix it and keep it safe."

"You're more than welcome to venture in the book like Sora did. I'm sure his friends would be happy to meet you." Merlin smiled.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy said their goodbyes to the group, then headed back to the Gummi Ship. Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin waved as they set off.

"...I don't like this."

Aerith turned towards Leon.

"What's wrong? You look a lot more upset than before."

"...Something is coming. I can feel it." Leon looked up at the sky.

"...We may be in over our heads, without even knowing it. That's what worries me about fixing this place."

Aerith sighed and walked over to him with her hands behind her back.

"You're such a pessimist. Keep it up, and you'll sound just like Cloud. Try to cheer up a little."

Leon smirked.

"...You should tell _him_ that more often." 

\--------

Eventually, Kairi and the others came across a world they hadn't noticed before. Despite Donald's protests, Goofy and Kairi were curious to investigate it further.

"This world isn't on the map Yen Sid gave us...." Donald grumbled as he redirected the ship to the unfamiliar world.

"He did ask us to protect all of the worlds, though. So even if it isn't on the map, we have to check it out." Kairi closed her eyes.

"...Maybe our friends are here, too."

The Gummi Ship landed at a fair distance from a train station. Kairi lifted her arm over her eyes when she stepped out of the ship. It was evening, yet the sun was still as bright as ever.

"...Is it just me, or does this place seem kinda familiar?" Goofy surveyed the area, squinting his eyes.

"I'm getting the same feeling!" Donald looked at Goofy in confusion.

"Yeah, me too." Kairi could hear the faintest sound of the ocean nearby. She looked up at the sign in front of the train station.

'Twilight Town'.

Kairi looked back at the sunset, entranced by it. A single tear fell from her eye.

"Kairi?"

"Huh?" She looked over at Donald and Goofy. They seemed worried.

Kairi wiped the tear away. "...Ah, sorry! I don't know where that came from..."

The moment ended as a plastic bat nearly hit her in the face. She dodged it out of instinct alone.

"Hayner, you knucklehead!!"

Kairi looked over at three kids nearby.

"Hey!!! Watch where you're throwing that!!!" Donald quacked furiously.

The girl of the group smacked Hayner's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"It's a _bat,_ not a _frisbee!!!_ You almost hit that girl over there!" She pointed at Kairi.

The chubby boy ran over to Kairi.

"Sorry! Hayner was training, and he somehow thought it was a good idea to throw it. Not like that would give him an edge against the competition."

Kairi picked up the bat and handed it to him. Donald was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Goofy was simply relieved that Kairi wasn't injured.

"It's ok. What's your name?" Kairi inquired.

The boy smiled nervously and pointed at himself. "I'm Pence! And that's Hayner and Olette." Pence glanced at them. Olette waved at her and Hayner looked away.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi." She smiled sincerely at him.

"What exactly is he training for? If you don't mind me asking..."

Hayner scoffed. "Only the biggest competition here in Twilight Town. 'The Struggle'."

"All you have to do is fight the opponents they pit against you, earning points based on how many times you hit them," Olette chimed in. "The person who gets the most points before time runs out wins."

"And this year, _I'm_ gonna win." Hayner puffed out his chest confidently.

"Pfft, right. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Pence shook his head.

Hayner grunted. "Hey, butt out! You should just keep working on your 'Seven Wonders' thing and leave me out of it."

"...I _am _making it for our homework assignment, you know. Summer vacation is almost over!" Pence glared at Hayner.__

____

____

"Well good! Thank you very much! You still have no room to judge my combat skills!" Hayner approached Pence and stared at him with just as much intensity.

"Guys..." Olette seemed uneasy from the rising tension.

"I'm just saying that it's illogical for you to think that you can win against everyone yet! In case you don't remember, the champ is still undefeated!"

"Oh, big whoop!" Hayner raised his arms. "I'll have Setzer eating my dust! And Seifer will finally have to show me some _respect!"_

"Is that so?"

Hayner tensed up as he felt a chill run up his spine. He turned around quickly and saw Seifer, glowering at him with a smirk on his face. Rai and Fuu were behind him as well.

"Seifer! W-what are you doing here?" Hayner clenched his hands, sweating a little.

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"...I overheard you talking smack about me."

"It was nothing personal." Hayner glared at him defiantly.

Seifer narrowed his eyes. He shoved Hayner.

"It's always personal with you. You can never respect what I do for this town, can you?"

"Not if you're doing a lousy job at it all the time!" Hayner snapped.

Seifer punched him in the face without hesitation. Olette and Pence gasped, quickly running to him.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted. She got in front of Hayner and spread out her arms defensively. She was much shorter than he was, so she had to stand on her tip toes to get closer to his level.

"I don't know what kind of history you two have, but hurting him is wrong!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Seifer sneered. "Another friend of that trash?"

"Kairi, it's ok. I can take him." Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, which ached from the recoil. A bruise was starting to form on his left eye. Olette and Pemce helped him stand up.

"I won't let you get hurt again!" Kairi stood her ground, not looking back but still keeping Hayner out of harm's way.

She suddenly lowered her arms and jabbed Seifer's chest with her finger, making him back away slightly.

"I challenge you to a Struggle match!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette stared at her in disbelief, as if she'd grown another head.

"Gawrsh, Kairi...do you think that's a good idea...?" Goofy scratched the side of his head.

"It's ok, Goofy. I know what I'm doing."

Donald facepalmed. "I don't think you do."

"...Hmm..." Seifer rubbed his chin.

"...Alright. I'll take your offer. We follow the rules of a regular Struggle match with no exceptions."

"And if you lose, you leave Hayner and his friends alone." Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. But if _I_ win...you have to go on a _date_ with me." Seifer grinned.

Kairi's face turned red. She appeared to be irritated and flustered at the same time.

"...I really don't have the time for a date..."

"Then I guess I beat the stuffing out of Hayner." He lightly pushed Kairi out of the way and grabbed Hayner by the shirt.

"Stop! I'll do it, ok?! Just leave him alone already!" Kairi pulled Seifer's arm off.

"Tomorrow at noon, then. Don't be late." Seifer walked away with Fuu and Rai trailing behind him. Rai turned back for a second.

"You made a big mistake challenging Seifer to a fight, you know? You're gonna regret it!"

"Knock it off." Fuu pulled Rai away.

\--------

Later that night, Hayner and the gang decided to set up a resting place for Kairi, Donald and Goofy in their usual spot. There was just enough room for them all to camp out in it with sleeping bags. Kairi was covering her face with her hands as she lied down.

"Urgh...what was I thinking...? I just wanted to help you guys out, without realizing the consequences. I'm usually not this reckless..."

Pence shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought it was pretty cool. Right, Hayner?"

Hayner blushed and turned his back on the others.

"...Yeah."

"Well, we'll still be there to support you, Kairi." Goofy smiled and closed his eyes.

Kairi laughed a little.

"...Is this...what it feels like? To act like Sora? I guess it makes sense that he rubbed off on me a little. At least, when we were kids..."

Kairi took her hands off of her face and sighed. She pulled up the zipper to her sleeping bag. Donald and Goofy were already snoring loudly.

"...I'm still thinking of you, wherever you are..." Kairi murmered to herself. Her eyes shut and she fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Kairi woke up bright and early. They explained the rules to a Struggle match a bit more in depth for her, then had her practice a bit of combat with the plastic bat against Hayner. He gradually improved just as she did, making Pence and Olette very happy. They all clapped once Hayner and Kairi finished practicing.

"I think you might actually beat him, Kairi." Hayner chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder.

"...And thanks for sticking up for me. Even though I was being a total jerk."

Kairi giggled. "I know how to deal with it, thanks to my other friends...and Donald. He can be a jerk sometimes, too."

"Hey!!!" Donald squawked indignantly. Everyone laughed as the duck huffed in frustration.

Hayner led the group to the location of the Struggle matches. Seifer was waiting for them.

"About time." Seifer walked over to Hayner. They sized each other up. Without a word, Hayner handed the plastic bat over to Kairi.

"Good luck, Kairi!" Goofy waved at her. She smiled at all of them, then turned back to Seifer with a serious expression.

Seifer got into a fighting stance. He smirked.

"Get ready to lose."

"Don't count on it." Kairi gripped the bat tightly.

Kairi charged at him and attempted the first strike. Seifer blocked it and pushed her back. Fortunately, he still hadn't landed a hit on her either. Kairi swung behind him and tried attacking from behind. She missed as he dodged out of the way. Then eventually started parrying each other's attacks, struggling to gain the upper hand. After a while, a small crowd started to form. They clapped and cheered as the match went on. The current champion made an appearance as well, watching the two teens battle with intrigue. 

"You can do it, Kairi!" Donald cheered.

"He's got nothing on you! Teach him a lesson!" Pence raised his fist.

Kairi was starting to sweat from exhaustion, but she smiled nonetheless from their encouragement. Seifer frowned and glanced at Rai and Fuu.

"What are you two waiting for?! Root for me, you morons!"

"Oh, uh...beat her, boss! You know?" Rai shrugged and looked at Fuu. Seifer rolled his eyes.

His momentary distraction was enough for Kairi to smack him in the face. Dazed from the blow, he dropped his weapon.

"Take THIS!" Kairi hit his legs at full force, sending him crashing down onto the stage. When he tried to stand up, Kairi aimed her bat at his face.

"I win. Now leave Hayner and his friends alone!"

Seifer scoffed, rubbed the bottom of his spine. He'd landed rather roughly on his rear. He got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Not bad...for an amatuer." Seifer walked over to a table that was close by. He picked up the trophy and went back to Kairi. He shoved it into her arms.

"For the strongest person in Twilight Town. You have my respect." Seifer put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Rai and Fuu chased after him, saying a few consoling words to him as they disappeared down the street.

"...Me, the strongest? But I didn't fight and win against the champ..."

"I believe he meant your inner strength. The strength you carry within your heart."

Hayner and the gang stepped aside in awe as Setzer approached. He smiled at Kairi.

"...I could see it. And so could everyone else. I thank you for letting us witness it." Setzer bowed.

"If you ever feel the desire to sign up for an actual Struggle match and challenge me...give me a call." Setzer winked, then turned and walked away.

"Kairi, you were amazing!" Olette ran over to Kairi and hugged her.

"It was nothing, really." Kairi blushed and looked down.

 _"Nothing?!?!_ How did you even _get_ to be that powerful?!? You knocked over a guy that was twice your height and weight!!!" Pence exclaimed.

Kairi shrugged. "Practice. Lots of it. I've been doing this kind of thing for almost an entire year, nonstop."

"...There's no way! It has to be something else! I might as well do our school report on you, since the last wonder turned out to be a dud..." Pence stuck out his bottom lip.

Hayner tilted his head. "How about...'The Girl Who Came Out of Thin Air'? You know, since she doesn't live here."

"I'm flattered, but...I'd prefer it if you didn't." Kairi smiled nervously.

_...I can't let these guys know I'm from a completely different world..._

Donald walked over to them. "Well, we'd better get going! Kairi, you know what to do."

Kairi nodded. "Right."

She closed her eyes, attempting to find the source of where the keyhole could be hidden. Yen Sid told her that her heart would guide her to it. Just as she picked up on it, she was interrupted by a strange sound. She opened one eye...only to find that there was a bizzare white creature facing her.

"AH!" Kairi was so very startled by it that she fell to the ground, dropping the trophy in the process. The stones on it popped off and rolled on the ground. She looked around. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, and the creature seemed to be multiplying by the second. She recognized the emblem on its head from one of Yen Sid's books.

"...Nobodies!" Kairi got up quickly and summoned her keyblade. The creatures reacted negatively to the appearance of her weapon and lunged at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi slashed at the the first three that got too close for comfort. She tried the same with the rest of the horde, but they slipped and slithered away from her attacks like snakes. Kairi yelped when one tried wrapping itself around her. She blasted it with fire magic, making it disappear.

"I can't just attack them blindly...I need to adapt to their movements."

Kairi watched them for a moment, making a mental note in her head that they moved quickly and erratically. The only way to combat this was to be just as quick and catch them off-guard, like she did with Seifer. Kairi immediately sprung into action and slid behind them before they could realize what she was doing. She destroyed several of them in only a few hits. The last few attempted wrapping around her again, but she drove them off with her lightning magic. Eventually, none of them were left. Breathing heavily, she dropped on one knee to regain some of her energy.

"Bravo, Kairi!"

Kairi's head shot up. There was a man in a black coat, clapping at her.

"Just what I'd expect from a Princess of Heart. Whatever that means! Considering that you're just an ordinary kid with an oddly powerful light inside you."

"You...you're a part of Organization XIII, aren't you?" Kairi stood up.

"Where's Sora?? And what are you planning?!"

The man laughed. "Like I'd tell you what we're doing! As for your 'friend'..."

He pulled off his hood. There was a massive scar across the right side of his cheek, and he wore an eyepatch over his left eye. His single golden eye seemed to burn into her very being.

"...I was about to ask you the same thing." He pulled out a pair of guns and shot two bullets at her. Kairi avoided them.

"...From the look on your face, I can tell you don't know either. But he'll come for you eventually, and we'll be there to reclaim what belongs to _us."_ he sneered and vanished into a dark portal. Kairi let out a small sigh of relief.

"...He'll come...for me...?" She looked down at the floor, thinking hard about what the man said.

"Kairi!"

She pushed those thoughts aside and looked over at her friends, who were running towards her.

"Where did you go? You just disappeared!" Donald placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm not sure, Donald." Kairi picked up one of the stones from the trophy. She raised it up until the sunlight reflected off of it.

"...But I think I know what the Organization really wants."

_"Do you, now?"_

"WAK!" Donald jumped backwards as a portal manifested next to him. A man with red, spiky hair came out of it. He crossed his arms.

"Axel!" Kairi shouted. She gasped and raised a hand over her mouth.

"...How...did I know that?"

Axel smirked.

"Good to see you again...Naminé."

"Huh?"

Axel waved his hand dismissively.

"...Anyway...I came here to warn you. The Organization is keeping close tabs on you in an attempt to get Sora back. They know he'll eventually try to see you in person, since you're one of his closest friends. That's when they'll strike."

"...Oh, and you should probably start using that keyblade of yours in moderation. Pretty sure they're stealing what you're trying to free."

"...Why are you telling us this?" Kairi furrowed her brow. "Aren't you a part of the Organization too?"

"Let's just say that I had a...change of heart."

Donald huffed. "Like we'll believe that! You Nobodies don't even _have_ hearts!"

"Donald!" Kairi frowned at him.

"No no, I deserve that. Trust me." Axel looked to the side. He almost seemed...upset.

"You can choose to ignore everything I said...or actually believe me. It's up to you." Axel opened another portal and stepped backwards into it.

"...See ya. Or maybe not." He winked at them as the darkness enveloped him.

"...Who the heck was that???" Hayner asked quizzically.

Pence's eyes lit up. "I'll bet he's one of those cult members I've heard rumors about around town! They're supposedly really dangerous, with freakish powers and no morals at all."

"Only you would actually listen to rumors..." Olette sighed.

"I keep an eye out for this sort of thing! You know I've always liked investigating the occult."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "...Yeah, because some guy in a black coat is _super_ occult."

 _They have no idea...._ A tiny, anxious smile formed on Kairi's mouth.

Shortly after the encounter with two Organization members, Kairi found the keyhole and opened a new passageway for the Gummi Ship to travel through. They said their goodbyes to Hayner and the gang, then left.

Axel reappeared on the top of the clock tower. He sat down on the edge, watching the sun set with a faint smile on his face.

"...I know you're there. Come out already."

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. He pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be Saix. He stood behind Axel with a grimace on his face.

"...You never RTC'd, Axel."

"You act like I care about that. I care about it as much as you care about me."

Saix narrowed his eyes.

"...I saw what you did. Committing treason by informing the enemy of our plans...how very bold and reckless of you."

"Ooh, I'm so _ashamed."_ Axel dramatically slumped his shoulders. He felt something cold and sharp press against his back.

"What you have done...is punishable by death."

"So what are you gonna do? _Kill_ me?" Axel gave Saix a piercing glare.

"......" Saix squeezed the hilt of his blade.

"...Go ahead. Do it. I've got nothing left to live for, since you and the rest of the Organization took everything I cared about. All because you wanted to turn a boy into a puppet. Which you all keep horribly failing at, by the way."

"You know as well as I do that those feelings of 'caring' for beings who no longer exist...they are fabrications. You cannot feel anything, no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise."

"Maybe so." A tight-lipped smile formed on his mouth. He stood up and summoned his chakrams.

"...But it still felt real to me."

Axel spun around quickly and stuck his chakrams into Saix's blade. He knocked it out of his hands and kicked him in the chest, making him fall over.

_"...You will regret that."_

Saix grabbed his blade and yelled, swinging it at Axel. The force of the impact nearly threw Axel off the edge of the tower, but he managed to steady himself. The two grunted as they pushed against each other.

Axel forced out a laugh. "Just like old times, huh? Back when things actually _mattered?!?"_

_"SILENCE!!!"_

Axel watched with a cold expression as Saix started to go into his berserk mode. His chakrams burst into flames.

"You act like you're the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve."

Axel slammed one of his chakrams onto the side of Saix's face. His eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed.

"Tch." Axel jabbed one of his flaming chakrams into Saix's chest.

_"Axel!"_

He froze. Axel looked past Saix and saw the replica staring at him with a saddened expression. Sora's Nobody was nearby, appearing just as unhappy.

_"...Don't."_

Axel loosened his grip on his weapons. He felt something tugging at the back of his eyes. A silent gasp came out of him as he felt a searing pain spread from his abdomen to the rest of his body. He looked down in shock at Saix, who had recovered and decided to ram his blade into him.

Axel fell to his knees. Saix pulled out his blade slowly and carefully to make the pain as excruciating as possible. Axel lowered his head.

"...I guess...that's it, then. So much for friendship..."

"...We stopped being friends _ages_ ago," Saix spat. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"...Heh. Figures."

"...." Saix turned around and walked away. Axel looked at his hands, which were starting to fade.

He chuckled bitterly.

"...No one...would miss me...right...?"

Axel closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He turned into speckles of ash that drifted high up into the sky.

\--------

"Ngh..." Sora gripped his chest tightly as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It felt like someone was stabbing him with thousands of needles.

"Sora?"

He looked up at his friend, who was still hiding his face.

"...It's nothing, Riku. I'm okay." Sora walked past him with a blank expression.

"...You keep saying that, but I still don't think it's the truth..." Riku muttered. He rubbed his forehead and followed closely behind.

"Come on, fellas! We're almost there!" Mickey shouted. He waved at them as they approached the edge of a cliffside with him.

"Kairi opened the keyhole to this world, but it seems like it didn't do much to stop the Heartless from growing in numbers..."

The three of them looked down. The onslaught of Heartless below Maleficent's abandoned castle seemed to never end. Sora could still sense a powerful darkness inside the castle itself.

"...What do you think caused this?" Sora inquired. "You think that...maybe...Maleficent didn't-"

"Die?" Riku interrupted. "...Not like it's completely impossible. _If_ she was powerful enough to survive two stabs to the chest." he crossed his arms.

"You bet she did!!!"

The boys turned back to see a large, burly cat facing them. His hands were clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth.

 _"Pete?!?"_ Mickey exclaimed. Sora and Riku looked down at the king in surprise.

"That's right, you stupid runt!" Pete pointed at Mickey. "Yer prison couldn't keep ol' Pete locked away for long! I have Maleficent to thank fer that." He grinned.

"Now listen up, punks!" He smacked his fists together. "No one messes with Maleficent and gets away with it while I'm around! So if you'll be kind enough to just stand there and let me turn ya into Heartless, she'll be very pleased with me!"

Sora and Riku stared at Pete, dumbfounded by his bold claim. They looked at each other.

"...Is...is this guy _serious?"_ Sora said in a remarkably innocent tone.

Riku rubbed his head. "...If he is, I gotta say. I'm not impressed."

Pete was genuinely offended by their comments, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why, you...you dirty little PIPSQUEAKS!!!" Pete yelled.

Pete was the first to attack. He was defeated by Sora and Riku in two seconds flat. Mickey didn't even have to move a muscle.

"Urgh....." Pete saw nothing but stars as he lied on the ground in a daze.

"...So he really was all bark and no bite..." Riku shook his head. "...What a waste of time."

"Gotta give him credit for at least tryin'!" Mickey snickered.

_"Ack!"_

Riku glanced over at Sora. A small fairy had rammed into his face. The fairy dizzily flew backwards and shook her head. She squeaked when Sora grabbed her by the scarf.

"Eeek!!! Please don't eat me! I'm _begging_ you!!!" The small fairy sniffed and started crying a little.

"No no, don't cry!" Sora released her. "I'm sorry I scared you! Please don't be upset..."

"Well what did you expect?!" The fairy's voice cracked as she rubbed her eyes. "You look so _scary,_ what with the coat and the hair and the dead look in your eyes..."

Sora looked down at himself, feeling a bit squeamish.

"...Do I really look that scary...?"

Riku patted his shoulder. "...Of course not. You know you can take off the coat, by the way. We're not leaving Hollow Bastion for a while."

"He's right!" Mickey unzipped his coat. "And as a matter of fact, I'll join ya! You should appreciate all the work that the three good fairies put into makin' that outfit for ya and show it off!"

"...They actually made it for him? How come I didn't know about this?" Riku tapped his fingers on his arms.

"It was one last favor Yen Sid did for me before I went off the grid with you guys. You were out doin' some recon, so of course you didn't know."

Sora reluctantly slipped out of his coat, revealing the new outfit he had on. It made him appear much more colorful and vibrant than before. The chain necklace his mother had given him was a nice touch as well.

"...Hmm. I think I actually feel comfortable in my own skin now." Sora flexed his hands and stretched his arms.

"So first you scare me, and now you're _ignoring_ me?!" The fairy's face turned red with fury.

"Come on! What do you want from me???" Sora slouched, grabbing his own hair.

Mickey looked between Sora and fairy. He breathed out and raised his hands.

"Everyone calm down. I'm sure that we can work this out peacefully, Sora."

"Try telling _her_ that!!"

"Wait a second!" The fairy got closer to Sora and scrunched up her nose.

"...Your name...is Sora?"

"...Yes?"

Her demeanor instantly changed from anger to excitement.

"I can't believe it! I actually found you! And I'll bet that's Riku and Mickey!" She pointed at the other two, who seemed just as perplexed by her outburst. 

"Hold on a second! You were looking for us? Why?" Sora was looking more lost by the minute. 

"Well, duh! A friend of yours hired me and my friends to find you!"

"That's right."

Sora jumped a little when two more fairies appeared in a flash on either side of her.

"So sorry for what I said earlier!" She clamped her hands together and bowed apologetically. "I'm Rikku!"

"I'm Yuna, the leader!" The fairy with brown hair smiled at him. "And that's Paine!"

Paine scoffed and avoided eye contact with Sora.

"What a dorky-looking kid. Why did Kairi seem so desperate to find _him?"_

 _"Hey!"_ Sora pouted. It took him a few seconds to realize what the name of their client was.

"...Wait. You've seen Kairi?!?"

Rikku nodded. "Yep! She gave us a gold coin so we could look for you!"

"Do you guys know if she's still here?" Sora had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"...Actually...we think she left already. That's too bad..." Yuna curved her lips.

"...Oh." Sora stared at the ground in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Sora. She'll come back here eventually, so you will get to see her again." Riku ruffled his hair.

"...Thanks, Riku." He grinned at his friend, putting his arms behind his neck.

\---------

"How many castles _are_ there across the worlds?!"

Donald grumbled angrily to himself as he helped Kairi and Donald push open a large door. They stepped inside the castle, hearing their footsteps reverberate against the empty hallway.

"It's really quiet here..." Kairi whispered.

"ANYBODY HOME?!"

Kairi and Donald glared at Goofy, slack-jawed by his lack of discretion. They both covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! We have no idea who lives here!!!" Kairi hissed.

Donald quacked in alarm at the sound of a loud roar. They heard thunderous footsteps approaching.

 _"Hide!"_ Kairi bolted for the nearest open door. Goofy and Donald scrambled after her. They were all shaking as Kairi shut the door as quietly as possible.

"That was _way_ too close..." Kairi pressed her back against the wall and slid down onto the wooden floor.

_"Mon dieu!"_

Kairi stifled a scream and covered her mouth as a sentient candelabra hopped in front of her. Donald hit the candelabra with his wand.

"Gawrsh! It's alive!!!" Goofy said, voicing Kairi's exact thoughts.

"Could you three quit with all of the ruckus? We're _trying_ to remain hidden!" A living clock approached and smacked Donald on the hand as he helped the candelabra stand back up.

"Ouch!" Donald rubbed his hand and frowned at the clock.

"Pardon me for startling you, _mademoiselle._ I was not expecting such a radiant beauty to come bursting through the door!" The candelabra bowed and extended one of his candlesticks towards her.

"My name is Lumiere. And my portly friend here is Cogsworth."

 _"Excuse_ you! You have the _nerve_ to speak rudely of my shape?!" Cogsworth snapped.

"...It was meant to be a compliment, my friend..."

"Now now, loves. Settle down!" Kairi heard the clinking of a teapot as she got closer to Kairi and the others. The teapot smiled warmly at her.

"Evenin', dear. I'm Mrs. Potts. It's always lovely to see a new face!"

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet all of you too! Sorry for acting so scared..." she smiled nervously.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "Oh, bless your heart. Think nothin' of it. We usually expect reactions like that the first time people see us."

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other.

"...You mean...this happened more than once?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed it has. It's...a very long story..." Mrs. Potts' eyes drifted to the side, as if she were remembering something.

Mrs. Potts and the other sentient items proceeded to explain the story. An Enchantress had apparently cursed the master of the castle as a young boy, after he had refused to give her shelter during a storm. The curse had affected all of his servants as well by turning them into household objects. The master was then given a rose to represent how much time he had left until the curse became permanent. Once the last petal fell, he and his servants would never have a chance to become human again.

"...And the only way to break the curse...is if he discovers true love?"

Mrs. Potts nodded solemnly.

"...Love...is the most powerful force of all."

"...." Kairi seemed to be deep in thought after Mrs. Potts' last comment.

"...Well! I suppose we should try getting you three out of here! The master will be none too pleased to see any more guests."

"...'More'?"

Cogsworth snorted, ignoring Kairi's question.

"That's an understatement. He still wants to throw _us_ into the dungeon! After everything we've done for him..." He dramatically wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed.

The air suddenly grew colder. Lumiere's lights, as well as the others in the room, went out. Cogsworth's teeth began to clatter.

"Oh no! He's found us!"

Kairi screamed as something roared beside her and grabbed her arm tightly.

_"Who are you? What are you doing here???"_

Kairi looked up at a giant beast, terrified for her life. Goofy and Donald charged towards him, only to be swatted away like bugs.

"Trespassers! I'll throw you _all_ in the dungeon!"

\------

Kairi sat down in the corner of a dark, musty room. She put her head on top of her hands and sighed.

"Let us out!!! Let us out!!!" Donald blasted the door with his fire magic. It had no effect.

"Donald, you've tried that three times already...." Kairi closed her eyes.

"Well I don't see _you_ doing anything!" Donald struck the door with blizzard magic. Still no effect.

"WAAAAK!!!" Donald began to uselessly hit the door with his wand. Kairi stood up and stopped him mid-swing.

"You're going to break your wand. Let me do it."

"It's about time!!!" Donald fumed as he plopped down on the dirty floor.

"You didn't even want me to do it in the first place..." Kairi was a little irritated, but she took a deep breath and let it go.

Kairi inspected the door. "...Maybe there's a keyhole I can unlock here...."

She started to dust it off with her hands until she felt a small indent in the center of it. She cleaned it off a little more to reveal that it was a giant lock, with a keyhole right in the center.

"Bingo!"

Kairi took a few steps back and summoned her keyblade. A beam of light came out of it as she aimed it at the lock. There was the faint sound of a click, and the lock fell off the door.

"Let's go!" Kairi opened the door on her own and motioned for the others to go outside. They listened to her without hesitation and started running up the long flight of stairs. Goofy carried their new friends as they jostled around in his arms.

"Oh dear, oh dear...I do hope the young miss is alright...the master has had _such_ a nasty temper lately..." Cogsworth appeared to be deeply concerned.

"You mean there's someone else living in the castle who's in danger?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The Master would _never_ hurt her! Why, he didn't hurt you when he could have! But he might end up saying horrible things to her that he'll regret later..." Mrs. Potts bit her lip.

"Madame Belle, we are coming for you! Just wait a little longer!" Lumiere said.

Kairi's eyes widened. She recognized that name.

_...Belle? The same one that's a Princess of Heart, like me...?_

Kairi sped up, suddenly much more determined. Goofy and Donald started to get exhausted. Once they reached the corridor, the two of them were already out of breath.

"Slow down, Kairi!" Doanld wheezed. "We can't keep up!"

Kairi slowed her pace and gradually came to a stop. She was breathing a bit harder than usual from overexerting herself.

"Sorry, guys..."

Goofy set down Lumiere and the others.

"It's just up these stairs, my friends! Hurry up!" Lumiere hopped rapidly towards the set of stairs close by. Kairi, Donald and Goofy groaned in unison.

After several grueling minutes, they finally reached Belle's room. Kairi straightened her posture and lightly knocked.

The door creaked open slightly. They could make out the face of a young woman. She gasped when her eyes fell on Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. The door immediately swung forward, slamming Donald against the wall as Kairi and Goofy avoided it. She raised a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" The woman pulled Donald off of the wall like a sticker, noticing that his rear left a hole in it.

Donald's beak was mushed right into his face. He pushed it back down.

"...An easy fix." Donald rubbed his beak and winced, but still tried putting up a brave face. Kairi saw it as admirable.

"Belle! Are you alright?!" Mrs. Potts bounced up and down in distress.

Belle smiled and kneeled down to face her friends.

"Of course I'm alright. You know Beast wouldn't harm me. He _did,_ however, forbid me from leaving my room..." Belle pursed her lips in annoyance.

"And you listened to him?" Cogsworth inquired. _"Please_ tell me you listened to him!"

"Of course not, Cogsworth. I'm not a doormat!" Belle put her hands on her hips and stood up. "Just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean that he can keep pushing me around and pushing me away!"

Belle seemed saddened by her last statement.

"I just...want to help him. But he won't let me." Belle put both of her her hands on her chest, shutting her eyes.

Her eyes opened, and she noticed Kairi in the room for the first time.

"...Who are you?"

Kairi blinked, clearly not expecting the question.

"Oh! My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you."

Belle narrowed her eyes and tapped the side of her head. After a few moments, her finger shot up in the air.

"I remember you! You're the sleeping girl I saw back in Hollow Bastion! Thank goodness that you're alright after all!" Belle's eyes lit up.

"I thought you sounded familiar too when your friends mentioned your name. I'm glad that you're ok!"

"Alright! Enough with the friendly greetings!" Cogsworth shouted. "We need to see what's got the Master in such a foul mood!"

"I already investigated that a little." Belle started to walk down the hall. "There's a strange man in a black coat who keeps disappearing and reappearing inside the castle. He keeps telling things to Beast, putting doubts in his head about all of us."

Belle stopped.

"...I think...he's trying to manipulate Beast into doing something terrible. But no matter how many times I warn him, Beast won't listen to reason anymore. I'm really worried about him..."

"Don't worry, Belle. We'll help you get through to him!" Kairi smiled.

"...I know what it feels like to worry about someone you really care about...so I'm in."

Belle turned her head and smiled back at Kairi.

"...Thank you."

Belle led them to Beast's room. She placed a finger on her mouth and looked through the crack. Kairi and the others joined her, peeking through the small opening to see what Beast was doing.

Just as Belle had said, there was a man in a black coat standing next to Beast. His hood was down, allowing for Kairi to see a piece of his face. He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Why do you continue to trust her and the others?"

Beast lowered his head.

"...They have done nothing wrong. They have every right to act the way they are."

"Is that so?" He stared pacing around Beast.

"Belle has continued to disobey your strict orders, despite your kindness in giving her her own room and freedom to explore. Your servants, instead of aiding you in keeping her out of business that does not concern her...instead allow her to persist, then hide out of pure cowardice when you confront them about it. So tell me, Beast..." He sneered.

"...Do you still think they care for you? Or do they think so little of you that they feel the need to disregard everything you say?"

 _"That's enough!!!"_ Beast slashed at the man with his claws. The man dodged the attack.

"I'm through listening to you, Xaldin! I will push them away no longer!!!"

"Beast...." Belle started to tear up as a tiny smile formed on her mouth.

Xaldin picked up on the sound of Belle's soft voice. He grinned maliciously.

"...Then perhaps you need a little more... _incentive."_

Xaldin disappeared in a flash. Beast blinked, and the enchanted rose was gone.

 _"NO!!!"_ Beast picked up the table, staring at it in shock. He roared and tossed it across the room. Belle gritted her teeth and pushed the door open, running towards him.

"Belle, wait!" Lumiere yelled.

Belle watched as Beast clawed at the walls in frustration and continued to throw around furniture. She yelped when a chair nearly hit her in the head. Beast finally noticed her in the room and calmed down almost instantly.

"...Belle...what are you doing here?" He frowned. "I thought I told you to stay in your room."

 _"No!"_ Belle exclaimed, stunning Beast by her intensity. His ears drew back slightly.

"I can't sit idly by and let you keep doing this to yourself! So even if you don't want my help with that 'Xaldin' man....you're getting it!" Belle jabbed his chest with her finger.

Beast sighed and placed a hand on his face.

"...No, Belle. This is my fight, not yours. I...." He lowered his hand and looked at her with a grave expression.

"...I want you and the others to leave the castle."

Belle stared at him is disbelief.

"I won't leave you here alone!"

Beast squeezed his eyes shut.

"...It's better this way. I don't deserve any of you...."

"Beast..." Belle touched the side of his face. He opened his eyes slightly, looking down at her.

"...You don't have to do this alone. No matter what you say, I'll help you get through this. I won't let that man ruin everything you've done to improve yourself."

"Belle..." Beast lowered her hand and released it. She smiled at him.

Kairi blushed as she watched the two of them. Donald and Goofy snickered.

Out of nowhere, Xaldin reappeared behind Belle. He grabbed her arms and covered her mouth as he sneered at Beast and vanished again.

_"BELLE!!!!"_

Beast charged towards the balcony and leaped off without hesitation. Kairi and the others ran over to it in alarm and looked down, only to find that Beast was clawing his way up the nearest tower. He leaped across them and made his way to the highest one, where Xaldin stood with Belle and the rose.

"We've got to help them! Come on!" Kairi ran back inside the room and headed down the stairs and through the hallways, with Donald and Goofy on her tail. Once they made it outside, they looked up to see Beast clinging onto the corner of the tower.

Beast dug his claws deeper into the tiles and pulled himself higher up. He stopped when Xaldin knocked Belle's legs off the balcony, holding her loosely by the mouth and neck. He started to push the container of the rose closer to the edge with his leg.

"That's close enough, Beast."

Beast growled, but stayed completely still. A cruel grin formed on Xaldin's mouth.

"Which will you choose? The rose...or Belle? Which one matters more to you?"

Xaldin didn't notice that Belle slowly bent her legs back, pressing them against the edge as she attempted to regain her footing.

"...I am a reasonable man, however. I will return both to you...if you give up your free will and become a Heartless. And once your body is destroyed, your heart will be ours."

"Beast, don't do it!" Kairi yelled. "He's lying! He won't keep his word!"

Beast pressed his head against the tiles with a defeated expression.

"...Fine. I'll do it. But _swear_ to me that you'll let Belle go."

"Mmmph!!!" Belle stared at him with fear in her eyes.

Xaldin laughed. He pulled Belle back onto the balcony, still restraining her with a single arm. Dark, crackling energy manifested in his other hand.

"A wise decision indeed, Beast. Now become one with _darkness!"_

Xaldin lodged the energy ball at Beast. Kairi had already been hoisted high into the air by Donald and Goofy, then started climbing frantically towards Beast. She managed to reach him and pull out her keyblade as the ball was right on top of them. Kairi shut her eyes and winced, waiting for the ball to hit her.

The energy ball dissipated before it could even land. They heard Xaldin cry out as Belle bit his arm and elbowed him in the stomach. She snatched the rose and jumped.

"Belle!" Beast caught her in midair. She hugged the rose's container tightly and smiled at him.

"What on earth were you thinking?!"

Belle laughed, throwing her head back. "I wasn't! But I knew you'd catch me!"

Beast sighed. He slowly started to climb down with Belle in his arms. Kairi followed, giving Belle a thumbs up with one hand. The two girls giggled.

_"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!!!"_

Beast hit the ground and put Belle down. He looked up at Xaldin, baring his teeth as the man summoned several spears.

"Go! Now!"

Belle nodded. "Right!" she ran back towards the castle.

Kairi approached Beast and stood beside him.

"You should go on ahead with Belle."

"No way!" Kairi got into a fighting stance. "You're going to get some help, one way or another!"

"...Hmph." Beast smiled a little. He then let out another roar as Xaldin willed the wind to bring him towards the duo at full speed. Kairi and Beast fought off several of the spears that came down to impale them.

"Hah!" Kairi threw her keyblade at the spears, knocking them out of the air as they fell to the ground. Beast snarled as he grabbed a pair and snapped them in half with his bare hands.

"Preposterous! How can you be winning against me?!"

Xaldin's eyes went dull as Beast finally reached him and slashed his chest. It was a direct hit. Xaldin collapsed.

"It's over." Beast rammed one of the spears into the concrete, right next to Xaldin's face. The Nobody forced out a tired laugh.

"...Fools....you may have defeated me, but the goal of the Organization persists...." Xaldin coughed and turned his head to Kairi. He shakily raised his hand and pointed at her.

"...Your efforts....are in vain.... _puppet."_

Xaldin's hand dropped. Kairi turned away as his body disintegrated. He was gone. She felt Beast's hand touch her shoulder, which was comforting.

Kairi and Beast went back inside the castle. Donald and Goofy rushed over to Kairi right away, checking her for any injuries.

"Do ya need a potion? Anything broken?"

"How many fingers am I holding up???"

"I thought ya had feathers, Donald."

"It's a figure of speech! She knows what I mean!"

"Gawrsh, ya don't need to be so sensitive!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm alright, you two. You don't need to make such a fuss."

Goofy and Donald laughed along with her. Belle and Beast smiled at them.

"Kairi, Donald, Goofy. Thank you for all of your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"We were happy to help, Belle. Right guys?" Kairi glanced at Donald and Goofy, who both nodded.

"We should get going now, though. We'll visit you again sometime!" Donald chuckled.

The three of them started heading for the castle doors. Kairi could already sense the keyhole nearby.

"Wait."

They looked back. Beast seemed to be staring at Kairi intently.

"...You're the one that boy was searching for back then. Right?"

Kairi nodded slowly. "Yes..."

Beast grunted and closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"...Tell me. Has Sora conquered the darkness in his heart? Or did he lose the battle?"

"...." Kairi placed a hand on her chest.

"...I'm not sure. But I know that he'll win."

"...I believe in him."

\----------

"Cid! Hurry up with the town's defense system already!"

Leon slashed at a small group of Heartless. They were targeting Merlin's house.

"Hold your horses, kid! I'm going as fast as I can!" Cid was typing furiously on his keyboard.

A lazer appeared in front of Leon and incinerated the rest of the Heartless.

"About time." Leon went back inside.

"What's the status on security measures?"

"Fifty percent. The system's doing its best, but..."

"It's not good enough." Leon slammed his fist on the desk.

"...That's it. I'm calling those three back here. We need to get rid of those Heartless once and for all."

Cid lifted his hands from the keyboard.

"It's all yours, buddy."

Leon wrote a small warning message to the Gummi Ship. Just as it transferred, they felt the ground starting to rumble.

Cid rose from his seat, attempting to stand up straight. 

"What the heck?! Since when are there tremors here?!?"

\---------

Sora, Riku, and Mickey felt the tremors as well.

"What's going on?!" Sora looked around as the ground beneath them started to crack.

"Get back!!!" Mickey pushed the two boys behind him as the a part of the cliff broke off. They both grabbed Mickey before he could fall.

They suddenly heard a sinister cackle echoing around them. They each pulled out their keyblades as green flames burst through the ground in front of them. The dark robes, sharp horns and cold, black eyes were unmistakable.

Riku gripped his keyblade.

_"...Maleficent."_

The witch placed both of her hands on her staff, grinning eerily.

"Hello, boys. I felt the sudden desire to include myself in your little...'bonding party'."

Maleficent's eyes widnened slightly as Sora aimed his keyblade directly at her.

_"...What. Do you. Want."_

"Easy..." Mickey lowered Sora's weapon. "...We don't wanna start nothin' if we can handle it without violence."

"Wise words from the 'King'. As usual." Maleficent smirked.

"Ya mind elaborating on what Sora asked?" Mickey raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot.

"I simply came to offer my condolences in advance, in case none of you survive the wrath I shall bestow upon this miserable little town. Filled with dozens of meaningless _insects,_ just _begging_ to be devoured by darkness...."

_"You rotten WITCH!"_ Sora attempted to attack her, but she vanished once again in the green flames. He grunted as her mocking laughter filled the air. 

__

__

"Come out! I'll take you on myself!" Sora swung his keyblade at nothing.

"Sora, that's enough!" Riku grabbed his arms.

"......" Sora lowered his head. He seemed to calm down a little.

Mickey let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Let's get going, fellas. We gotta help protect Hollow Bastion!"

\---------

Kairi swung open the door to Merlin's house, panting from running all the way to it. Goofy and Donald came in shortly after.

"We came as soon as we got the message! What's happening?" Kairi felt the ground shake a little.

Leon approached and patted her shoulder. Yuffie glanced at Aerith. They both seemed worried.

"...Come with me." Leon headed outside.

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy followed Leon as he led them to the deserted castle. Kairi gasped in horror at the sight of bigger, more powerful Heartless. There were more Darksides than she could count.

"...We need your help to get rid of...that mess. The security system in Hollow Bastion isn't powerful enough to handle Heartless at this big of a scale, and there just aren't enough of us to fight them off on our own."

Kairi nodded. "...I understand. Donald, Goofy? You ready?"

They raised their weapons up into the air.

"As the King's Royal Mage, of course I am!"

"And as the King's Royal Guard, I'm always ready!"

Kairi smiled and raised her own keyblade, blushing from a twinge of embarrassment.

"Then let's fight some Heartless!"

Leon smiled a little and shook his head.

"Alright, you dorks. Let's get moving."

\-------

Sora gulped as he was surrounded by a sea of heartless.

"...Well, this wasn't how I was expecting my day to go. There must be thousands of them..."

"Just stay calm, Sora! We'll be right there!" Mickey shouted.

"I warned him not to get curious and stray too far...but of course, he doesn't listen." Riku raised his arms in irritation.

Sora took a deep breath.

_You can do this. You can fight thousands of Heartless off. How bad could it be?_

Sora's head reeled back when a Heartless smacked him in the forehead.

_...Never mind. I regret everything. This is terrible._

"Don't just stand there!"

Sora looked over Riku.

"It might seem impossible now, but I know you can do it!" Riku destroyed a few Heartless that got too close for comfort. Mickey joined him.

"Just let go and _fight!"_

 _...Let go? What does he mean by that?_ Sora scratched his head. A Heartless tried to sneak up on him, but he incinerated it without thinking.

He blinked and looked down at his hands.

_...Ohh...THAT'S what he means._

Sora summoned his keyblade and destroyed a good chunk of the Heartless by leaping into the air and striking them in midair. His mind was surprisingly clear as he got rid of more and more by the minute. Eventually, both Mickey and Riku paused to watch as Sora tore through the Heartless with incredible speed and fluidity.

"...Wow, look at him go!" Mickey's mouth stayed open a little in awe.

"I knew he could do it. If only he wasn't so slow to catch on..."

"I heard that!" Sora smiled a little as the number of Heartless steadily decreased. Soon, none of them were left. He dusted off his hands.

"How do you like _that,_ Riku?"

Riku shrugged. "...I'm still faster than you in a race."

"Oh, you're _on."_ Sora grinned.

"Not now. When we get back home. We still have to deal with the Darksides over there." Riku pointed at the giant Heartless surrounding the castle.

Sora huffed. "...Fine. But you'd better not make any more excuses when we do get back."

"It's a promise." Riku lifted his hand. Sora grabbed it with his own and they both nodded.

\----------

"Here!" Yuffie tossed a potion at Kairi, who chugged it down and continued to fight off the Heartless that were on the streets.

"Where's Leon?" Kairi asked. She froze a Heartless with her blizzard magic.

"He ran off to help Cloud with one of the Darksides!"

"Ok! Wait. Who's Cloud??" Kairi was confused by the mention of a name she didn't know.

Meanwhile, Leon and Cloud were standing in front of the Darkside. Cloud faced the opposite direction to fend off the smaller Heartless nearby.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon glanced at Cloud.

"...Well, might be tough if one more shows up."

"Hmph. Then that'll be the one I take care of." Leon smirked.

"What, you're fighting too?"

They both smiled a little, then charged towards their respective targets.

Leon stopped when the Darkside was suddenly sliced in half. As it faded away, a familiar figure stood in its place. His silver hair swayed gently with the cold breeze in the air.

Cloud dispatched the Heartless quickly, then stood beside Leon with a frown on his face.

_"Sephiroth."_

"Cloud." Sephiroth smiled eerily.

"...We still have unfinished business. You know where to find me."

He disappeared within a flurry of black feathers. Cloud looked at Leon.

"...Sorry. I have to go."

Leon shook his head.

"Do what you have to do. They'll understand."

Cloud smiled a little as he approached the end of the cliff. He glanced back at Leon and nodded, then jumped off.

"Cloud! Wait!"

Leon turned around to see a girl with long, black hair waving her hands. She stopped next to Leon, panting as she tried catching her breath.

"...Gone again." She lowered her head.

"You know him?"

The girl nodded. She shook Leon's hand.

"...I'm Tifa. And I'm gonna beat him into a pulp for running off on me. More than once."

Leon shrugged.

"...Can't argue with that.

\-----------

Yuffie and Kairi were starting to get worn out. Even with Goofy and Donald's help, it wasn't enough to get rid of the Heartless that continued to show up.

"Why won't they stop?!?" Donald waved his wand furiously as lightnening rained down on the Heartless.

Yuffie breathed out sharply. "They just keep coming...."

They watched as one of the Heartless was stabbed in the chest by a large sword. Leon leaned on his blade as the Heartless faded away.

"Looks like you all need some help."

Leon jumped back as Tifa suplexed a Heartless that had appeared next to him, yelling as she smashed its head into the concrete. She stood up straight and swished her hair, then cracked her knuckles.

"That's an understatement. Pick up your sword and keep fighting!" Tifa kicked a heartless in the face.

 _I can see why Cloud runs away from her..._ Leon started to sweat a little as Kairi and Yuffie laughed at him.

The group charged at the Heartless that started swarming into the town. Maleficent watched from her ruined castle with glee.

"Yes, my Heartless...carry out my deepest, darkest wishes! Make them rue the day they decided to discard me from this world!!!" Her cruel voice echoed across the castle walls, making Pete's fur stand on end.

"Maleficent, are ya really gonna keep living here? The place is kind of a dump now..."

"Of course not, you _imbecile,"_ Maleficent hissed. "I am still trying to locate a new residence. While I was eager at first to take King Mickey's castle, I was quickly denied by Riku's persistent meddling. He and Mickey casted a powerful spell on the castle to keep me out." She tapped her fingers on her staff.

"...He shall get what he deserves, though. The other boy might just exact my revenge _for_ me."

Maleficent sneered and laughed a little. Pete tugged at his shirt, sweating nervously.

Eventually, Kairi and the others made their way to the castle. There were three Darksides left, still creating Shadows from the puddles of black sludge that formed underneath them.

"Ok, guys! Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie puffed out her chest and rubbed her nose.

"...That sounded _so_ corny." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you come up with something better, Tifa!"

"Easy." Tifa cleared her throat.

_"CHARGE!!!!"_

The group let out battle cries as they ran towards the Heartless. Tears were streaming down Yuffie's face.

"...Still so cool."

The group steadily took down the horde, as well as one of the Darksides. The second one seemed to be more clever as it attacked each individual with a swarm of Shadows. At some point it grabbed a fistful of Shadows and lodged them directly out the town. The ball of Shadows exploded, sending the innocent people into a frenzy.

"No!!!" Leon slashed at the Darkside's leg as he looked back at the town.

"Goofy! Tifa! Come with me! The Darkside is on its last legs, so let Yuffie, Donald and Kairi handle it!!!"

"We won't let you down!" Kairi yelled. "Go and help them!"

Leon nodded at her. He ran off with Goofy and Tifa.

 _"Firaga!"_ A gigantic ball of flames slammed directly into the Darkside's chest. It took a few steps back from the impact of Donald's powerful spell. He seemed out of breath from using it.

"Donald, are you ok?" Kairi touched his shoulder. "You can rest for a second if you want. Me and Yuffie can handle it."

"Yeah! There's no shame in taking a small break!" Yuffie gave him a thumbs up.

"...Well...." Donald rubbed his head. "...I guess you two are-LOOK OUT!!!!"

Yuffie had no time to react as the Darkside's massive fist rammed her on the side of the head. Yuffie flew up into the air and crashed down, with dust flying everywhere.

"YUFFIE!!!!" Kairi dashed over to her and lifted up her head. She was unconscious and the side of her head was bleeding.

"Hold on!!! I'll save you!!!" Kairi started using her healing magic and pressed her hands on each side of Yuffie's head. She noticed a large shadow above her and looked up just in time to see the Darkside's fist barreling towards her.

 _"Defend!"_ Kairi casted her reflect magjc over herself and Yuffie with one hand, still keeping the other on her friend's head. Donald quacked angrily, driven by sheer determination alone to cast dozens of more spells on the Darkside than Kairi had ever seen him do in one go. He was pushing himself to his limit just to keep them safe. Kairi teared up. 

The Darkside eventually collapsed from Donald's relentless barrage of magic. Donald fainted immediately afterwards.

"Ugh...my head..."

Kairi gasped and looked down at Yuffie. Her friend smiled weakly at her.

"Kairi!"

Kairi stopped breathing momentarily. She turned her head.

"...Sora?"

Kairi suddenly felt dizzy as the whole world started to tilt.

_...Oh....I guess...I pushed too hard...just like... Donald..._

__

__

Kairi dropped to the ground. Everything around her faded away. Just for a second, she thought she felt someone pick up her limp body.

\----------

"It's good to see you again, man."

A ghost of a smile formed on Sora's mouth as Leon patted his shoulder. He looked over at Kairi, who was still sleeping and recovering from her injuries.

"...I wish I could stay here a little longer."

"You heard what Donald and Goofy said." Riku walked over to Sora. "The Organization is after you, and they're keeping tabs on Kairi to lure you out. You're practically like a beacon right now."

"I get it. I have to leave." Sora grimaced. 

Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked at each other. Goofy huffed and approached the boy.

"Now Sora, ya shouldn't keep frownin' like that! Otherwise your face'll be stuck like that forever! You should try makin' a funny face instead!"

Donald smiled and approached as well.

"Goofy's right! And just like we always tell Kairi: our boat runs on happy faces!"

Sora lowered his head.

"...Happy?"

They both nodded and grinned.

"Come on, Sora! Let's see the funniest face you can make!" Goofy chuckled.

Sora took a deep breath. Goofy and Donald watched him in anticipation. His head snapped up unexpectedly with a big grin and his eyes crossed.

"CHEEEEEeeeeeeeese....???"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. They burst into hysterical laughter and fell on the ground with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Now THAT'S a funny face!" Donald said between laughs. Sora rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Alright, you two. Quit teasin' him. But that was some pretty solid advice!" Mickey laughed a little along with Donald and Goofy until they calmed down.

"...Well, I guess we have to go." Sora stood up and stared at Kairi for a second, then looked back at Donald and Goofy.

He smiled. "...Thank you."

"Good luck, Sora! Ouch!" Yuffie winced and rubbed her head a little. Aerith and Tifa both shook their heads at her.

"Get plenty of rest, like I told ya the first time!" Cid crossed his arms.

Leon closed his eyes.

"...We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. Stay safe."

"Overly overdramatic like always. Very appropriate, Leon." Merlin chuckled.

Sora smiled a little more and put his black coat back on. He waved at them as Riku opened a portal. Mickey joined them as they went through and vanished.

"...Riku...Sora!" Kairi shot up from the bed, reaching out towards nothing.

"...You just missed 'em. Sorry, Kairi..." Goofy said sadly.

Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I could hear them. At least I finally know that they're doing ok."

_"...Which is more than I can say for you."_

A portal manifested in the center of the room. Saix stepped out of it, glowering at Kairi with contempt.

Leon pressed his sword against Saix's neck.

"Who are you? Explain yourself!"

Saix raised a single hand and snapped his fingers.

_"Stopza."_

Kairi covered her face with her arms as she felt the weight of the spell. She slowly lowered them amd realized that she wasn't frozen in place.

No one except her and Saix could move.

"...You have two options." Saix summoned his blade and extended his other hand towards Kairi.

"...You come with me, without resisting...or I kill everyone in this room. Pull out your keyblade, and the fate of your friends will be the same."

Kairi gripped her blanket tightly.

"What will it be? Your freedom...or their _lives?"_

Kairi gritted her teeth. She got out of the bed and put on her shoes, then went inside the portal without giving Saix a second glance.

"...A predictable choice." Saix walked inside his portal and closed it.

\--------

_"Why?!"_

Sora pulled at Riku's coat as stood inside a corridor. Mickey winced.

"Why did we have to leave?! They _took_ her!"

"...." Riku turned his head.

"...Did you know? Did you know they would come for her???" Sora squeezed Riku's coat, trembling with fury.

"....It was a possibility."

Sora pushed him away in disbelief.

"....How could you??? She trusted you! _I_ trusted you!!! Do you even CARE about what they might do to her?!?"

"Of course I care!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU ABANDON HER?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!" Sora yelled.

"It was HER or YOU, Sora! We still have a good chance of getting her back!"

_"You could've helped me, too!!! What's the difference?!?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP YOU!!!"_

Sora's eyes widened. He saw tears coming out from inside the hood.

"...I can't...I can't watch as you lose yourself again....Kairi's heart is safe. But yours...is a wild card. I don't know how to undo the damage _he_ did to you..." Riku's voice quivered.

Sora clutched his chest. He shut his eyes.

"...Sora? Riku?"

They both looked at Mickey, who seemed distressed.

"...Sorry, Mickey. This...usually doesn't happen..." Riku closed his hands into fists.

"Ya don't need to apologize. I may not understand how either of you feel...but I promise I'll be around to help ya both. I won't fail to help my friends again..." He looked down.

Sora gave him a weak smile. They said nothing else to each other as they headed down the corridor to the Organization's stronghold.

\---------

"...'The Castle That Never Was'."

Kairi glared at the Organization's leader coldly as she sat in the corner of the prison cell.

"A fitting name for our glorious sanctum, is it not?"

Kairi pursed her lips and turned away from his gaze. Saix was watching, along with another member who seemed to have trouble staying awake. Saix smacked the member in the head, jolting him awake.

"Huh?!? Wuzzat?!"

"Keep it up. You'll be turned into a Dusk in no time."

The man gulped and pulled his eyelids open with his fingers. Saix ignored it, but seemed aggravated by it either way.

"Pay attention to Lord Xemnas when he speaks to you, _child."_

Kairi turned her eyes to Saix with disinterest.

"Like I want to hear any of the garbage coming out of your mouths."

"Ohhhhh!" The man raised a hand to his mouth. He yelped when Saix pressed his blade against his chest.

_"Do not tempt me to erase you, Demyx."_

"Enough. Leave us." Xemnas waved his hand, dismissing them from the conversation. Demyx bolted while Saix disappeared into the shadows.

Xemnas put his hands behind his back, looking at her with mild intrigue. Kairi was starting to get uncomfortable.

"...Well? Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me like a creep? Or actually talk?"

Xemnas smirked.

"...Tell me, girl. Do you remember your first home?"

Kairi stared at him incredulously.

"Like I'd actually give you my life story! Not like I remember anything from back then, anyways. So there."

"...How very interesting." Xemnas sneered.

"...Then allow me to tell you something. 'Radiant Garden'."

Kairi's eyes widened. She touched the side of her head and looked at the floor.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it? The answer to that is simple: it was your old home. _Was."_

"...Why should I believe you? We've never even met before!"

"...That...is debatable. I recall when I was still human, I used to perform...experiments on others."

Kairi started to sweat nervously. There was a terrible uneasiness in her heart.

"...Perhaps...you were one of them. And perhaps...I may be inclined to explore that concept again."

Xemnas was interrupted by a loud explosion. He turned and walked away, clearly finished speaking to her. He pulled Demyx out from a column he was hiding behind.

"Watch her. And do not let her escape."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas!" Demyx saluted rigidly. Xemnas rolled his eyes and left.

Demyx let out a deep sigh. He walked over to the cell and sat down next to it. He looked around and whistled for a while, tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Man, he sure is a weirdo! Most of the time he doesn't talk unless it's a biiig meeting, and it's usually just orders and stuff. Then lo and behold, he actually likes the same stuff Vexen liked!" Demyx shuddered.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "...You sound a lot like normal person. Are you _sure_ that you're really a Nobody...?"

 _"You think I sound normal?!?"_ Demyx's eyes sparkled.

"...About as normal as a guy with a mullet _can_ sound."

Demyx slouched as his hopes were crushed.

"Ouch. Uncool."

\--------

"Kairi! Where are ya???"

"Pipe down, Goofy! You don't wanna alert the Organization more! We already crash-landed here!"

"You could say that luck is _not_ on your side."

"WAAAAK!!!" Donald jumped into Goofy's arms at the sight of one of the Organization members. He chuckled.

"Number X. Luxord. Pleased to make your acquaintance. However, since luck is _still_ not on your side..." he pulled out a set of cards.

"I'm afraid I have strict orders to dispatch of you."

Luxord was startled by a weapon that flew inches from his face and rammed into the wall. It was a keyblade.

"Sorry. But those two are our friends."

Riku retrieved his keyblade as it formed back in his hand. Sora and Mickey stood beside him.

"Your Majesty!" Donald hopped out of Goofy's arms.

Luxord smiled and shuffled through his cards.

"Well, well. This should be fun."

\-------

"Please let me out! I didn't mean what I said!" Kairi grabbed the bars to her cell.

"Hmph!" Demyx turned his head away. "I don't buy it! You're just trying to mess with me!"

"Then I guess I have no choice..."

Demyx blinked. "...Wait, wha-"

Kairi bonked Demyx in the head with her keyblade. He passed out, then Kairi took the opportunity to try squeezing herself through the bars. She gasped when a group of Dusks appeared.

"Oh no!" Kairi wiggled her body a little more to try and speed up the process. The Dusks started mimicking her.

"What the heck...?" Kairi wiggled some more. They copied her again.

_...They...communicate this way??? Actually, you know what? I'll take it._

Kairi continued to wiggle her body until she slid out the whole way and hit the ground. She pulled out her legs and stood up.

"Thank you!" Kairi wiggled again, but this time vertically. The Dusks seemed to be enraged and offended by this. They started attacking her.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! What did I even say?!?" Kairi waved her keyblade like a fly swatter as she ran for it. She passed by Saix for a split second, who did a double-take until he realized it was her. She was lost within the labyrinth of the castle already when she turned a corner.

_"DEMYX!!! IF I FIND YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!"_

Demyx's eyes snapped open. He looked at the empty prison cell.

_"...I'm dead."_

\--------

Luxord fell to his knees. He started to disintegrate.

"I suppose...I was unlucky....as well...."

Sora winced as Luxord disappeared for good. He looked over at his friends, who all seemed dazed.

"Are you guys ok?"

Riku gagged and covered his mouth.

_"...I never want to experience that again._

"That sure was a doozy...it felt like a really, _really_ flat roller coaster." Mickey rubbed his head.

"Or like the Gummi Ship whenever we hit an asteroid..." Donald sighed.

Sora pouted. "At least you guys didn't get turned into dice.... _that_ was freaky." 

"Hey, Sora!"

He looked up just as a barrage of bullets rained down on them. They all ran for cover as Sora deflected them.

"Braig???"

"It's 'Xigbar' now. Get with the program, kiddo!" he tapped his head with his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Sora frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to pick up a special package for Xemnas. And surprise! It happens to be you!"

Sora looked over at his friends. They all seemed worried.

"...You don't have to do this! We don't need to fight!"

Xigbar laughed. "What, did your _friends_ tell you that junk? As if! I've been itching for a fight all day, and you're gonna give me one!"

"...And don't give me that 'lose control' shtick. Frankly, you're a lot more fun when Xehanort's pulling the strings."

Sora leaped up and swung down at Xigbar, who blocked the attack with his guns.

"Oh ho ho! Touched a nerve, didn't I? _Good."_

Xigabr sneered as he let loose another barrage of bullets. Once again, Sora deflected them and charged at him for another attack. Xigbar got out of the way, then started teleporting around the room as he shot at Sora from every direction. Sora cried out when one of the bullets scorched his shoulder. His movements slowed as he had more trouble blocking the bullets from the searing pain in his arm.

"Sora!" Riku tried getting to him, but was blocked by an invisible wall. He hit it as hard as he could with his fists.

"Ah ah! No cheating!" Xigbar shot Riku directly in the chest.

"NO!!!"

Sora abruptly vanished, then reappeared behind Xigbar. He drove his keyblade into Xigbar's chest. The gunslinger dropped his weapons and looked down at the blade in his chest. He started to laugh.

"One step...in the right direction. Nice job....Sora..." Xigbar smirked as he faded away, just as Luxord did.

Sora dropped his keyblade on the ground. His hands were shaking. Riku and the others rushed over to him as the barrier broke.

"Sora?" Riku shook his shoulder. "Sora! Can you hear me?"

Everything sounded muffled. He felt detached from reality. He swore he would never hurt people again. He _swore_ it. And yet...it was inevitable.

He was confused. Scared. Which side was he really on...?

"Sora!!!"

A loud voice snapped him back. He saw Heartless approaching. Where had they come from?

He looked around, then up. Sora's mouth opened a little as he saw Kairi, holding her keyblade up confidently. She jumped off the balcony and yelled. With one swift motion, she destroyed a large chunk of the Heartless surrounding them. She landed on her feet, slightly unsteady but still firm.

"Kairi...." Sora's eyes lit up. "I-"

She cut him off as she hugged him tightly. Tears started to stream from her eyes.

"...This is real."

Sora smiled.

"...Yeah."

Kairi smiled, sniffing as she lifted one arm and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at the hooded figure, who was turning his face from her.

"...Riku? Is that you?" She let go of Sora and walked towards him. Riku took a few steps back.

"Come on. I just want to look at you." Kairi gently grabbed his hood and pulled it down. She gasped and backed away suddenly.

"...You....you're...."

It wasn't Riku's face. It was _Ansem's._ He grimaced at the sight of Kairi's terrified expression.

"Kairi, it's not Ansem." Sora took her hand and walked over to his other friend. He put their hands together.

"Close your eyes."

Kairi looked between them, then did as Sora said. She gasped when she felt and saw Riku past the physical appearance he currently had.

"Riku!" Kairi hugged him as well. Riku gave her a pained smile as he placed his hand on her head.

"What happened to you?" Kairi looked up at him.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"...It was a long time ago. It's behind us now."

"I still want to know."

Riku sighed.

"....Ok."

Everyone had their eyes on him. Riku took a deep breath.

"...It was while we were still at Castle Oblivion. Sora was sleeping as me and Mickey continued to investigate."

"...Until...one day...Sora suddenly woke up. Mickey called me into his room. I was really excited since I thought he finally recovered...."

"...I was wrong."

Kairi placed a hand on Riku's arm.

"He attacked us. He almost killed Mickey. I had no choice." Riku looked down at his hands.

"I released the darkness in my heart. The darkness I was trying to hold back for so long. But it was enough for me to subdue him. And now...I look like this." Riku clenched his hands.

"...Ansem the Wise helped us put Sora back into a sleeping state. Until he was ready."

Riku and Kairi heard sniffing. They looked over and saw Sora crying.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...."

They both rushed over to Sora and embraced him. Sora buried his face into their arms. Kairi rubbed his back.

"It's ok. Just breathe."

"...Riku....Kairi...why don't you hate me? After everything I've done...?"

"We could never hate you, silly...you're our friend." Riku grinned.

Sora sighed. They eventually released each other, looking a bit awkward as they did so. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other happily.

"Um...by the way...you said 'Ansem the Wise' earlier, Riku. Didn't we defeat Ansem?" Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

Riku and Sora looked at Mickey with their arms crossed. Mickey smiled nervously.

"Oh boy...I guess I have a lot of explainin' to do."

Mickey told her that the Ansem they fought was an imposter. What they actually fought was the Heartless of the real Ansem's apprentice, named Xehanort. Xehanort's Nobody also happened to be Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII.

Kairi rubbed her head. "...What a mess!"

"I kinda knew all this already..." Sora raised his hand timidly. "....I just didn't know how to say it."

"It's a good thing Mickey's here, then." Riku smirked. "Otherwise you would've just gone in circles and lost us halfway through."

Sora lightly punched Riku's arm. Kairi giggled.

"How deplorable."

The three kids gasped. Mickey, Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons as Saix approached. 

"...Sora. Why do you continue to ally yourself with such heathens? Stop pretending to be one of them." Saix lifted his blade onto his shoulder.

"You're the one who's pretending!" Kairi exclaimed. Both she and Riku summoned their keyblades.

"You keep acting all high and mighty, thinking that you're so much better than us! When in reality, you're just empty inside."

Sora and Riku gawked at Kairi, stunned by her harsh words. Saix closed his eyes.

"...How cruel. Truly, you are more heartless than I...."

Kairi looked down, feeling guilty for what she said.

"...But that is to be expected. Naminé....she reflects herself well in you."

 _That name again..._ Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"Who is she? What did you do to her???"

"...Pity that you care for someone you no longer remember. But do not worry." Saix's blade started to glow under the light of Kingdom Hearts.

"You will share her and Demyx's fate very soon."

Kairi raised a hand to her mouth, realizing what he meant. She gripped her keyblade with both hands.

_"You monster!"_

Goofy and Donald attempted running to her aid, but another barrier blocked them from getting through.

"Kairi! Please be careful!" Donald placed his hands on the barrier.

Kairi watched as Saix went into his berserk mode, making his sword grow longer as he radiated with primal rage. She narrowly avoided getting sliced in half as the sword left deep gashes on the ground. Sora and Riku called out to her as she blocked one of the attacks. He dropped to one knee as she struggled to resist the incredible force.

"You cannot defy your fate! _give up!"_ Saix pushed down harder. Kairi's strength was failing her.

All of a sudden, she felt warmth. It felt like her friends were still right next to her, keeping her safe and lending their power to her. She started to push back, startling Saix as he seemed incapable of regaining the upper hand. She glared at him icily.

_"Never."_

Kairi drove her keyblade into his sword. It shattered instantly.

_...Impossible...! How....?!? HOW?!?_

She closed her eyes and slashed downwards. Saix fell to his knees. He looked up at the glowing heart in the sky and reached out to it.

"...Kingdom Hearts....where...was my strength...?"

Saix dropped his head and faded into specks of black dust. Kairi put her keyblade away and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Kairi!" Her friends shouted in unison. They all ran over and started checking on her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sora gave her a worried look.

"...I just need a potion. I'm fine." Kairi rubbed her own arms. Her muscles ached. She looked over at Riku.

"Riku....do you know anything about the girl named Naminé? Why do they keep using that name?"

Sora stared at him, just as perplexed. Riku put a hand on his forehead.

"That's right....neither of you remember her." Riku walked over to Kairi and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kairi....Naminé is your Nobody."

She gasped. "But...how? I thought that a Princess of Heart couldn't have a Nobody..."

"Simple." He turned his head to Sora.

"It's because of Sora. When he gave up his life to save you, it released your heart. Even though the process didn't create a Heartless for you, it still created two empty shells: one for you, and one for him."

"...Naminé sacrificed herself to save both of you. It was her single noble act."

"...I see." Kairi looked down, saddened by the news. "But...what about Sora's Nobody? What happened to him?"

"...I don't know." Riku shook his head. "...But I think he already passed on, along with Naminé. Sora wouldn't have been able to wake up otherwise, without Naminé's help..."

Sora frowned, deep in thought.

"...I wonder...what he was like."

"Nobodies are very peculiar beings, are they not?"

They all looked over at the unfamiliar voice. It was a man wearing red bandages all over his face. He pulled at the end of one, and it all slipped off.

"Ansem the Wise!" Mickey exclaimed.

Ansem smiled and nodded. "Hello, old friend."

The group relaxed, realizing that this man was not a threat. Mickey appeared to be very happy to see the strange man.

"Uhh...what's that doohickey ya got there, Mr. Ansem?" Goofy pointed at the device in Ansem's hand.

Ansem chuckled. "I'm glad you asked. Come, all of you."

Ansem walked outside of the castle and aimed the device at Kingdom Hearts. They all stared at it with curiosity.

"This machine can extract hearts and convert them into data. If I can absorb enough of that accursed copy, it will be no more."

"Hold on a second." Sora pointed behind him. "...That Kingdom Hearts....is a fake?"

Ansem nodded solemnly.

"It is the product of Xemnas and the other Organization members' efforts to create one of their own. For what purpose...I am not quite sure. I regret to inform you all of the possibilty that they have been taking the hearts that you keyblade weilders released. It is the only way this Kingdom Hearts could have gotten this powerful, without help from their own group."

 _Axel....you were telling the truth. You really did want to help..._ Kairi winced.

"One more question." Sora tapped his foot. "...Why are you doing all of this?"

Ansem let out a deep sigh.

"...At first, it was for revenge against those who wronged me. But I soon realized that it was negative feelings that drove my apprentices to turn against me in the first place. Wrath. Jealousy. Hatred. _Greed."_ Ansem shook his head.

"...Because of me...my first apprentice, my star pupil...he went mad with an unquenchable lust for power, doing unspeakable things to discover the secrets of hearts and all of the worlds..." He placed a hand on his face.

Ansem looked over at Sora, feeling a pang of guilt in his heart.

"...Young man...I am deeply sorry for what my twisted apprentice has done to you. If I could only turn back time and prevent the catastrophes Xehanort has wrought upon so many innocents...."

"...I do not blame you if you never forgive me. But I hope that this machine is enough to make amends...." Ansem placed his hand on the device.

"...I must right these wrongs, one way or another. It is what my heart guides me to do." 

"...I forgive you."

Ansem's eyes widened. Sora smiled a little.

"At least you apologized. And you're trying to fix it, too. So I forgive you."

Ansem chuckled. "...Riku was right. You truly are remarkable, Sora."

Sora rubbed his arm, smiling a little more.

Ansem turned the machine on. It made a whirring noise as it came to life, then a beam of light abruptly burst out of it and struck Kingdom Hearts. They all watched with silent hope to see if it would grow weaker.

After a while, however, the machine started to beep loudly. A red light flashed on the corner of it as it started to shake.

"No!" Ansem gritted his teeth. "The hearts....I miscalculated just how powerful they can be. The machine is overloading!" Ansem grabbed it tightly and looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

"You must all leave now! I will continue to extract as many hearts as I can and keep the machine from malfunctioning for as long as possible!"

"But Ansem!" Mickey grabbed his arm. "What will happen to you?!"

"Do not worry about me! You must all go before it self-destructs!"

"But you won't survive it!" Riku protested. "We can't just leave you here to die!"

Ansem lowered his head.

"...Allow me to do this. Please. You all have full lives ahead of you, while I...am just a bitter old man. It is better this way."

"Now go, all of you. Do not stop me."

Mickey hesitated as the others slowly backed away.

"Go!"

The group turned and ran away. Mickey stopped for a second and looked back.

"I won't forget you!"

Ansem smirked and closed his eyes. The machine started to glow and heat up.

"...Likewise, Your Majesty."

The group heard and felt a massive explosion. Mickey was propelled forward from the magnitude of it. Goofy caught him before he flew off the edge and struggled to keep his footing as it pushed him forward as well. They all covered their eyes as the light blinded them and pushed them onto the ground.

Once everything became visible, everyone got up.

"Ow...my eyes hurt..." Sora rubbed them with his hands, then helped Kairi stand up. He looked over at Riku and gasped.

"R...Riku!!! Your face!!!"

Riku blinked a few times. His head felt fuzzy as both Sora and Kairi lifted him up. Kairi pinched his cheeks with an awestruck expression.

"...Kairi. What are you doing." He pulled her arms down.

"Sorry! I just...you...your face!"

"Why do you two keep saying that???"

"Look!" Kairi pulled out the small stone she had from Twilight Town out of her pocket. Riku cautiously took it and squinted at his reflection. His eyes widened when he noticed his blue eyes and long, silver hair.

"...I...I look like myself again?"

Sora and Kairi nodded vigorously. Kairi grabbed one of his long locks of hair.

"...Also, you _seriously_ need a haircut."

Goofy and Donald snickered. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Fellas...I hate to cut this short, but we oughta start lookin' for Xemnas now. He's the only Organization member left. Who knows what he'll do?"

Riku nodded. "...Good point, Mickey. And you made that pun on _purpose."_

"Gosh, I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Mickey walked past him with a big grin on his face. Goofy and Donald laughed harder.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, guys."

\-----------

Mickey led the group as they reached the last room inside the castle. The fake Kingdom Hearts was closer than ever in it, and the damage Ansem had done was evident. There were several holes where there used to be billions of hearts.

Xemnas stood in the center, his arms outstretched towards it. They all summoned their respective weapons. Xemnas turned his head and smiled ominously.

"...How good of you to return to us, Sora."

Sora stared to sweat a little, but he still glared at Xemnas.

"You won't psyche me out this time. Just stand down while you still have the chance!"

Xemnas' smile faded.

_"Stand down?"_

Xemnas moved his hand. Donald, Goofy and Mickey yelled as they suddenly vanished. The atmosphere changed. Sora, Riku and Kairi stood before a tall, dark building. The moonlit sky let off an ethereal glow onto the ground where they stood.

"I have worked too hard for you three to foil my plans yet again. My precious Kingdom Hearts...it is incomplete now, thanks to that old fool's pestering..."

Two glowing lazer swords manifested in Xemnas' hands.

_"But that does not mean it is useless. I shall borrow its power to take your hearts and make it whole again. I WILL gain a heart of my OWN."_

Sora was the first to charge at him. He pulled back his arm as he jumped up and swung down. Xemnas avoided his attack with ease and rapidly aimed for Sora's chest.

 _"Defend!"_ Kairi got in his way and formed a barrier in between them. The recoil struck Xemnas in the abdomen.

"Pathetic child! _do not interfere!"_ He slapped her across the face, making her reel back a little. Riku stepped in and tried hitting Xemnas directly. Their weapons clashed against each other as they struck at a ridiculous speed. Sora quickly joined Riku as they tried outmanuevering Xemnas's attacks. Eventually, Riku managed to strike Xemnas in the neck with the hilt of his blade. Kairi shot out of ball of fire with her keyblade, singing Xemnas' coat.

 _"Desist, you fools!!!"_ Xemnas repelled them with a flurry of black and white tendrils that came out of his body. The atmosphere changed again, and they were suddenly falling. They grabbed each other's hands temporarily and looked around for something to grab on.

There was a fragment of a building floating nearby. They glided over to it and drove their keyblades into the concrete. They started climbing up and soon reached the top. Just as Kairi grabbed onto a piece of metal, it snapped off. Sora caught her just in time.

"I've got you!"

Kairi smiled and nodded as he pulled her up. They saw a giant, white, fragmented building at the very end. Other buildings continued to float nearby the one they were standing on.

"I'm gonna jump! Follow my lead!" Riku yelled. He leaped high into the dark sky and landed on the nearest building. He waved his hands for them to follow. Sora and Kairi jumped as far as they could, then glided the rest of the way. They eventually got the hang of Riku's rhythm and made it to the white building. Xemnas was there, but in a completely new form. He slashed at them with a long sword, which they all avoided. They hounded him and attacked relentlessly since he seemed to be stuck in one place. And once again, they area around them shifted.

They were in a completely white room, surrounded by tendrils and the Organization's emblems floating around. Xemnas was back in his original state. He attacked first, grabbing Sora by the neck and attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Sora headbutted him and fell as Riku and Kairi slashed at him. He blocked both of their attacks and shot tendrils at them. They backed away from him quickly, breathing heavily as they started to bleed a little from the cuts.

"He keeps coming back! What do we do?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"My nothingness is eternal. You cannot stop it." A sinister grin formed on Xemnas' mouth.

The room suddenly went dark. Sora, Riku and Kairi watched in horror as thousands of lazers surrounded them. Sora defiantly raised his keyblade up.

"Together!"

Riku and Kairi looked at him. They nodded as their hearts filled with resolve. They each copied Sora's movements.

_"Together!"_

The lazers started to fall. Sora, Riku and Kairi deflected them in perfect harmony. At some point, Kairi started to spin around at incredible speed in between the boys, making the lazers from above disappear even faster. They heard Xemnas yell in frustration as the darkness faded away.

He charged at them recklessly, enraged by the fact that mere children could come out from his attacks unscathed. The three of them reeled back and impaled Xemnas directly. He screamed as the light reacted negatively against his body, sending them all flying in opposite directions.

"Ugh...." Kairi sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. She looked around and saw Riku and Sora, still unconscious.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi ran over to Riku first, since he was closer. She slapped his face gently until his eyes started opening. She then did the same to Sora, who rubbed his head as well.

"...Did we win...?" Sora mumbled.

"...My head is killing me..." Riku groaned.

Kairi smiled. It faded as she turned towards Xemnas, who wasn't moving. She got up and cautiously approached him. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be fading away like the others did. She frowned, then started heading back to her friends.

Kairi gasped as she felt his hand grip her leg. She glanced down at him. His eyes were dull and barely open, but he still seemed to have some strength left.

_"...You think you've won....but you're **wrong."**_

_"...The war...has just begun."_

Xemnas released her. In the blink of an eye, he was gone without a trace.

His final words sent a shiver down her spine. Kairi's spirits lifted when she saw Sora helping Riku stand. Riku breathed in sharply and almost fell over as Sora grabbed him.

"Jeez...my leg hurts a lot. I think my rough landing sprained it."

Kairi ran over to them. She kneeled down and placed her hands on his leg, then started healing it.

"Don't use all of your magic. It feels a lot better. Thanks, Kairi." He smiled.

Kairi stood up and patted both of their heads. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"See? We're a team now. So don't you run off on us again, Sora!" She reprimanded.

"Me? Run away? Psh, I wouldn't dream of it! I'm too scared to mess with big, tough, Kairi."

"...I know that you're mocking me, but I'm taking it as a compliment anyways!" She nodded sharply. The boys laughed.

"...By the way...how do we get out of here?"

Riku tried creating a dark corridor, but it fizzled out.

"...Well, so much for that idea."

Sora rubbed his head at Kairi's question. She made a very good point. They couldn't just stay in this room forever. His eyes drifted around the room until they fell on a small, black hole.

"Hey! Over there!" Sora pointed at the hole.

Riku curved his lips. "....That doesn't look very safe..."

"Got any better ideas?"

"...Nope. Creepy black hole it is, then."

The three of them slowly made their way to the hole. They looked at each other with unease, then went inside.

\------------

It was pitch black.

For a while, Kairi couldn't see anything. She called out for Riku and Sora until she tripped over something and stubbed her toe.

"Ow ow ow!" Kairi gripped her foot and blew her hair out of her face. She touched the ground, trying to feel what had injured her. She felt a sharp rock. Kairi scooted away from it, until she felt something underneath her hand. She grabbed it and picked it up, rubbing the texture with her fingers.

"...A seashell?"

Kairi blinked, and saw found herself at a dark beach. The pale moonlight reflected off of the water. She put the seashell in her lap, then buried her hands into the ground. Sand. She watched as it slipped through her fingers.

"Am I...back home...? Something seems off...."

"Kairi!"

She turned her head and saw Riku, limping towards her. She ran towards him and caught him before he could fall again.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

Riku shook his head. "...I thought he was with you instead."

Kairi looked around desperately.

"Sora!!! Where are you?!?"

\------------

Sora's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and felt that he was standing on something hard. He stood up and looked down. It was an image of him in stained glass, with tendrils of darkness surrounding his chest. Sora took a few steps back, and noticed pictures of his friends. They contrasted everything about the stained glass with their powerful light. He could feel the image of Xehanort in the corner burning into him. He shuddered.

Sora sensed something. He summoned his keyblade quickly and turned around, only to find that it was a hooded figure. They were about his height. The figure summoned a white and black keyblade in their hands.

_"Two of them?!"_

The figure charged at him. Sora blocked the attack, but felt his shoes skidding across the floor as the figure pushed him back. He was going to fall off at the rate. Sora backflipped over the hooded figure and shot blizzard magic out of his keyblade. He missed. The hooded figure kicked him down onto the floor. Sora rolled out of the way as the figure tirelessly stabbed the ground, attempting to do the same to Sora. Sora got on his knees and blocked as the hooded figure started hitting the keyblade with both of his.

"Who are you???" Sora slashed again at the figure, who backed away.

_"...Someone from the dark."_

Sora shot up and slid behind the figure, slashing at their back. The figure didn't even react to the injury as they cartwheeled over to the center of the glass. The figure raised their keyblade, and beams of corrupted light tore through the ground and struck Sora a few times. Once the beams disappeared, the figure teleported over to Sora and struck him in the head with the hilt of both of his keyblades. Sora dropped his own keyblade and collapsed.

Sora weakly reached out for his keyblade. The figure rammed one of his weapons into the hilt.

_"What makes you so special?"_

The figure kicked him in the face.

_"...I don't see it. All I see is a dull, ordinary boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And yet...you still get to exist."_

He grabbed Sora's face.

_"Why did you get to exist, while I had to DISAPPEAR?!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A PART OF YOU?!"_

"Stop....please...."

He let go of Sora, who lowered his head.

"...I didn't mean it....I...I didn't...." Sora clutched his head, breathing shakily.

 _"...So you do remember what you did to me. Too little too late, though."_ The figure put his keyblade under Sora's chin and lifted his head. Sora's head ached as he stared at the boy's haunting yellow eyes.

_"...You will fall. That's your destiny."_

Sora screamed.

\------------

Kairi and Riku looked around frantically as they heard Sora's screaming. They noticed his small frame on the other side of the beach.

"Sora!!!"

They both ran over to him. Kairi put her hands on the sides of his face as he started convulsing. He was sweating profusely as black streaks of electricity surged through his body. His eyes were shut tightly as he gasped for air. Kairi felt tears streaming down her face.

"Look out!" Riku destroyed a single Shadow that had appeared. They were surrounded by the dozens of them shortly after. Riku stood in front of his friends, fighting them off as he stayed in one place. His leg still hurt too much for him to move any further.

"Riku, don't push yourself!"

"What we need is to get out of here!" Riku grunted as he stabbed a Shadow. "This place isn't good for him!!!"

Kairi lowered her head.

_Please...someone....please help us!!!_

Kairi looked down in shock as her necklace started to shine brightly. She reached up with one hand and touched it. It felt warm. Kairi gasped as her arm suddely shot forward and her keyblade appeared in her hand. She didn't command it to. It started to shake as it turned towards the water. Riku seemed just as surprised by it.

A portal manifested above the shoreline, complete ly made up of light. Kairi commanded her keyblade to disappear and heaved Sora onto her shoulders.

"Let's go!"

Riku struck down the Heartless as he made a path for Sora and Kairi. Kairi and Riku moved as fast as they could, hoping that the portal would stay open long enough. Riku jumped in and pulled Sora and Kairi through. They were completely engulfed in light.

_....Kairi...the rest is up to you. I've done all that I can._

_...Wait....who are you? Why did you help us...?_

_...It's what I do. Now go on and live your life. Keep your friends safe. I'll still...be here...._

\---------

Kairi opened her eyes. She saw the clear blue sky and heard the sound of palm trees rustling in the breeze. She sat up and saw Riku nearby...

...But there was no sign of Sora.

Riku eventually woke up as well. He pushed himself up with arms, then noticed that Kairi was running around the beach. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Sora!" Kairi felt tears flying off of her face as she found the secret place. She crouched and crawled through it, then looked around.

The cave looked the same as it had always been, untouched by weather or other people. She ran her hand carefully across the drawings on the walls, until she stopped in front of a specific one.

The drawing of her giving Sora a paopu fruit. Only...there was something else added to it. Another paopu being handed to her by Sora.

She didn't know when, or how...but she knew he was the one who drew it. Kairi started to sob, covering her face with her hands as she dropped onto the ground. She felt Riku's hand touch her shoulder.

They sat in silence in the cave, not knowing for how long as a heavy weight rested in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer! Thanks for all the nice comments, guys. :)


End file.
